Troll Adventures
by KrisVex4497
Summary: A series of 2 pairings mostly matespirit pairings  going on adventures together...


[Nepeta Leijon's POV]

On my planet, Alternia, the 4 humans were visiting. Terezi & I went on a lot of adventures! We were the 2 closest trolls on our planet. So one day I trolled Terezi on Trollian. We did a little role playing then planned our next activity. I told Terezi that I found this waterfall and asked her if she could help I explore it. She said yes of course, she could never turn down a good adventure. But little did we know there were 2 guys observing our conversation 1 outside our doors.

[Karkat Vantas' POV]

Ugh, what is this stupid girl doing now? And what's this about a waterfall? That's it, you have to see what's going on for yourself Vantas...

"Was up Nepeta?"

"Karkat! How did you get here?"

"The door was cracked. How else?"

"Don't be so silly Karkitty! You know that I live in a cave, I don't have a door!"

"Don't call me that..."

"Hehehe, why not Karkitty? It's a purrfect nickname for you!"

"You and your stupid cat puns..."

"Rawrghghggh, they're not stupid, they're special!"

"Whatever, just answer my question."

"What question?"

"I ASKED YOU WHAT YOU WERE DOING!"

"I was talking to Terezi, silly. We're going on an adventure!"

"I really do hate it when your so vague..."

"We're going to a secret waterfall!"

"Obviously nobody's found it before, that's how it's a secret! Can you come with us, pl33ase Karkat?"

"Fine..."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Vantas what are you getting yourself into... Now you're going to be stuck at some secret place with a crazy girl and someone who smells colors. Great job screwing yourself over Vantas...

Meanwhile!

[Dave Strider's POV]

The woods are too peaceful... Hey, isn't that's Terezi's tree house?

"Hey Terezi, 'sup?"

"Nothing really Dave... Just finished plannin' something with Nepeta that's all, and boy do you smell goooooood."

"Ugh, you and your red fetish..."

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come? I think it'll be just you, Nepeta, and me."

"Mkay, sure"

"Great! I'll troll Nepeta for a date and time and hook you up tomorrow."

"Cool, okay then!" Oh Gog Strider, what have you gotten yourself into...

O well, the cool guy always lives through it...

[Terezi Pyrope's POV]

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 06:12 -

GC: H3Y N3P3T4

GC: ~P3TS H3R FURRY FR13ND~

AC: :33 *ac curls her tail happily and gr33ts her furrend with a happy kitty cuddle*

GC: SO, WH3N 4R3 W3 GO1NG?

AC: :33 hmm... how about tomorrow? We can m33t up at your tr33 house!

GC: SUR3! HOW 'BOUT 6 1N TH3 3V3N1NG?

AC: :33 yesssss, that sounds purrfect!

GC: MK4Y!

AC: :33 Okay s33 you then!

GC: BY3!

- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 06:15 -

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 06:18 -

GC: H3Y D4V3 1 GOT TH3 T1M3 4ND PL4C3!

TG: cool, so when are we gonna make this happen?

GC: TOMORROW

GC: 6 PM

GC: MY TR33 HOUS3

TG: where are we doing this man

GC: 1DK, N3P3T4 1S TH3 ONLY ON3 WHO KNOWS WH3R3 1T 1S!

TG: it? what's this it you're talking about?

GC: TH3 W4T3RF4LL! D1DN'T 1 T3LL YOU?

TG: ooh, that, okay then.

GC: 1 D1DN'T D1D 1?

GC: YOU DON'T H4V3 TO GO MR. COOL GUY

TG: eh, maybe.

TG: i want to go though, ms. scratch-n-sniff.

GC: YOU DO?

GC: WOULDN'T TH1S B3 TO L4M3 FOR YOU?

TG: well if it is lame it'd be ironic for me to go right?

GC: UH, YEAH!

TG: exactly, then I'm going

GC: FOR TH3 1RONY?

TG: sure, and if not irony then i'll go because i want to.

GC: HUM4N 4R3 SO CONFUS1NG...

TG: alien girls are so confusing...

- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 07:08 -

[Nepeta Leijon's POV]

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:20 -

AC: :33 ac *gr33ts cg with a happy tacklepounce*

CG: JUST GIVE ME THE TIME AND THE PLACE DAMMIT

AC: :33 Rawrghghghggh, you're no fun! but fine, 6 o clock tomorrow at terezi's tree hive okay mr. b33p b33p meow!

CG: ILL SEE YOU TOMORROW

CG: YOU SHOULD LEAVE THOSE PUNS BACK HOME

AC: :33 no way, they're purrfect puns and they're adorable!

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] -

"Grouchy Vantas..."

The Next Day...

[Dave Strider's POV]

Hold up is that Vantas?

"HEY VANTAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"NEPETA TOLD ME TO BE AT TEREZI'S AT 6 PM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE STRIDER?"

"We shouldn't yell... But Terezi told me to be at her house at 6 too."

"Hmm... Why didn't Nepeta tell me that you were going to be here then?"

"The crazy chic didn't say nothin' 'bout you either."

"Hey, don't talk about Terezi like that!"

"Whatever lover boy, she's droolin' over me!"

"Yeah, you wish Strider!"

[Terezi Pyrope's POV]

"Hey Nepeta, why do I smell cherry?"

"Oh, that must mean that Karkat came, yaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"What?"

"I invited Karkat to come with us!"

"But I invited Dave!"

"Terezi, which one do you like?"

"It's really a tie..."

"More or less Karkat..."

Nepeta has a sad face and replies with a simple "Oh... okay then..."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just... I think the boys are fighting again!"

"Your right... Let's go!"

[Nepeta Leijon's POV]

This sucks! I completely love Karkat, despite the fact that he's a bit grumpy at times. This completely messes up my whole shipping wall, and just as I thought that I had everything completely filled out and put in order! Why did she have to do that? I don't understand... I thought that she liked Dave.

"Strider, she never really liked you!"

"You don't wanna believe that! No that you realize you've got no chance and she likes someone else! You just wanna fill your head with lies Vantas!"

"Hey, you guys the tree house is o- Um, Terezi?"

"What's going on Strider?"

"Vantas was talkin' shit."

"Karkat?"

"I fine, Nepeta."

[Terezi Pyrope's POV]

"Okay guys, really, what's been going on here? Were you two fighting?"

"Vantas was just jealous because you love me and not him."

"NOT TRUE!"

"It is so true and you know it too"

"Guys, that's no reason to fight! Can yall quit and just enjoy today?"

"I'll try, sorry 'bout bein' late though."

"Whatever Strider, just don't start crap."

"Karkat, please?"

"Fine, Terezi..."

"Mkay. Nepeta would care to lead us back to get our snacks & supplies?"

"Sure!"

[Karkat Vantas' POV]

Agh, Strider sure does make my blood boil. Thinking that he can just waltz in from the galaxy that I created for him wearing a red suit and take Terezi away from me. And she actually likes that, pfah. Of course she loves me more than she loves him! There's no way he could possibly compete!

"Karkat... are you okay?"

"I'm fine Terezi, just leave me alone..."

Oh Gog darn it! Great, first Strider tries to take Terezi and now I've managed to hurt her feelings. Way to go, great job not flipping out over the fact that Strider's trying to take her away from me.

"I'm... um... sorry, Terezi..."

There, now she's smiling a bit, that's good. Vantas you need to get yourself straight before you screw yourself again...

Okay, now what? I think she's waiting or something...

"Come on guys, we n33d to hurry up and get moving! We can't just sit around like lazy kitties that bat around balls of yarn all night."

"Mkay, we all ready?"

"As long as Nepeta keeps her silly cat puns to a minimum, I guess we can go."

"But Karkaaaaat, I like my kitty puns!"

"Strider, you ready?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Then let's go already!"

And there she goes, running off into things before thinking again. Silly cat...

[Nepeta Leijon's POV]

Wheee, I love adventures! So many trees, and lots of things to chase! Wait, where are the others? Oh, there they are, waaaaay behind where I'm now.

"C'mon you guys! We need to go faster slow pokes!"

"Well maybe if you didn't run so fast then we could keep up!"

"Ooops, hehehe, sorry Dave!"

Almost there! Can't wait to sit and eat for a while!

Oh look, it's a little clearing, this will be a good spot to stop and rest! Wait, where are the others, I can't see them?

"Terezi? Karkat? Daaaaave? Where are you?"

Suddenly I see some leaves rustle in the distance. I must slowly creep towards the bush, and stand as still as possible. What if it's a dangerous armored chlorerbear? What if it has my friends?

I must quietly peek around the tree I'm hiding behind, and startling Karkat, Terezi, and Dave all fall over on the ground behind me after tripping over the tail of my fursuit.

"Dang it Nepeta, watch out!"

"Rawrghghgghghgh, sorry, I can't help where my tail is Karkat! But hey guess what, there's a clearing not too far from here, come on!"

"We should rest a while, that was a kinda long way over here..."

[Dave Strider POV]

Damn that Vantas, he needs to learn his place and back off! He had his chance and now its mine...

"Hey, we should split into 2 so we can cover more ground. I'll pair up with Terezi, I think you 2 are smart enough to figure out the other pair."

"Hehehe! AC flicks her kitty tail in excitement at the thought of an adventure with Karkitty!"

"DAMMIT NEPETA,I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Rawrgh, laaaaame! I'll call you Karkitty all I want!"

"I know you like to be called that Karkat, it's the best nickname ever!"

"Whatever. Anyways, who put Strider in charge?"

Bastard. I'll show him...

"It doesn't matter except that he's right."

"You're right Terezi..."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Adventure time then right? Can we actually go now right? pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee?"

Heh, looks like I've won this round Vantas. You get the cat and I get the dragon...

"Gog fucking dammit, why am I always stuck with the crazy cat chic?"

[Terezi Pyrope's POV]

What's up with these 2? I've never seen them fight this much... I wonder what's up. This is the perfect time to find out!

I'll get Nepeta to help me out too!

"Hey Nepeta..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna try to figure out what's wrong with these 2 and I need your help..."

"Like ninja kitty style?"

"Umm, how about secret agent cat?"

"Mkay."

"Anyways I need you to switch partners with me so that I can get both sides of the story. Are you okay with that?"

"Awww... but I was gonna have an adventu... uh, I mean sure, okay then!"

Wow, what's up with her too? She sure seems bummed about not being able to be partners with Karkat.

"Okay thanks..."

[Karkat Vantas' POV]

What in the heck are those two talking about over there? They keep on looking at me funny, are they planning something?

"What are you two up to, some sort of dynamic duo dumbass plan?"

"We are simply planning our routes."

"Yeah, sure, that's really believable. Why are you looking at me all strange then?"

"Why do you care? Guilty conscious?"

"I just want to know why you keep looking at me like I'm going completely insane!"

"Maybe cause you are."

"Shut up Strider!"

"Both of you shut up, we're just planning routes to the waterfall Gog!"

"Thank you Nepeta."

"Hehehe, no problem!"

[Dave's POV]

I saw the way that Nepeta and Terezi were looking at Karkat and me. There was no way in hell that they were just "planning routes." They're definitely up to something. I just hope that whatever they're doing won't interfere with my plans…

"Okay, let's head out."

"He's right, we shouldn't waste any more time here."

Great, now he agrees with me...

"Hey, why are you being so quiet?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Yeah, sure. So hey, what were

you and Nepeta talking about earlier? I saw the way you kept looking at

Karkat and me. There was no way in hell that you were just planning routes

"First off, I'm blind! Second off, I'm blind, how could I possibly look at you funny?"

"You have a point, but still you're planning something..."

"Whatever, let's just get going Dave."

"Yeah, sure, whatever..."

"Anyways, we really should get going..."


End file.
